Galein Starkiller
'''Galein Starkiller '''was a Jedi Knight and General during the Clone Wars. He was responsible for winning battles against the Separatists such as, Battle of Sullust, Third Battle of Kamino, Battle on Corellia, and a few more. He was the ever elusive General Grievous' most despised Jedi, becuase Galein had beaten him twice in lightsaber combat. Clone Wars Once on his Flagship Invisible Hand Grievous had fired quick rounds from his blaster and Galein deflected them back at his chest, thereby wounding almost mortally. The second time on the lava scorched world of Sullust, Galein cut off Grievous' legs in a most dangerous duel. He then on another mission found the beautiful Ahsoka Tano, with whom he fell in love with. His emotions toward her became stronger after each time he met her, and she, tried not to dwell on his feelings toward her, but neither of them could deny it, a week before Operation: Knightfall and Galein and Ahsoka shared their first kiss on Alderaan. Galactic Civil War After Ahsoka was presumed dead by the hands of her master, Galein sought out rage and anger toward the fallen Jedi and nearly defeated Anakin, had it not been that Galein felt that someone would defeat and so he escaped. He would have been a fallen Jedi too, had it not been that his old Master Kit Fisto appeared to him in a Force-like body and told him not to dwell on his past to much. So, Galein went into hiding on Tatooine with Obi-Wan Kenobi. He had reoccuring visions of Ahsoka. This again made him sad and alone. One day he went to the Mos Eisley Cantina and got a little drunk, but Obi-Wan who coinicendentily was there told him to let go. Now he didsomewhat let go of his memory of Ahsoka, but how could he just forget about the most important being in his life? Well after that talk with Obi-Wan he left Tatooine and became a Rebel General, and fought battles with the Empire on, Zeltros, Dantooine, Death Star I, and Death Star II. After the Clone Wars he was a forty-five year old, but on a mission to stop a mad doctor on Dagobah, the scientist constructed a youth ray that pointed at something directly could make them so young they would be zapped out of existence. When Galein fought him the doctor fired the ray, Galein just barely brushed the beam and it made him back to a nine-teen year old. Recently however, he got some news that Ahsoka survived Operation: Knightfall, but the bad news was that she was Vader's apprentice, but, Galein didn't find this out until he met a female Zeltron who was semi-Force sensitive, but the Zeltron, Kira preferred a blaster more than a lightsaber. She also was another secret apprentice to Vader, but was considered not worthy to be his apprentice. She was in love with Galein, and said, "How could anyone not love you?" Galein loved her, but not in the way he loved Ahsoka. She said though that she would give him the infomation, if he kissed just once on the cheek. Galein reluctently agreed, but when he kissed her, she kissed him full on the lips. He instantly backed away. She gavehim theinfo anyways. Galein waited for Ahsoka, because he knew she would come for him, so he waited on Alderaan.She did find him and was an agent of the Dark Side. Galein wouldn't fight but she did. And, she didn't remember anything. In a desperate duel Galein managed to turn Ahsoka back to the Light Side of the Force by using a power that was a mix between a Mind Trick and using the Force to push memories of her before she turned evil back into her mind. It had worked and they were back together again. 0 BBY Battle at the Death Star Darth Vader now angered that his apprentice remembered who she was killed the doctor in his anger, a little later he captured the stolen Death Star plans aboard the Tantive IV, and Princess Leia. Then Grand Moff Tarkin blew up the planet Alderaan in an atempt to strike fear into the hearts of billions of beings across the Galaxy to show who really is in charge. But it had not worked on Galein who was actually right in the blast zone when the super-laser fired. He and Ahsoka were going to the planet Soleri when the Death Star came into orbit of the planet Alderaan. When the planet was destroyed they had to dodge a series of debris mostly chunks of large rock. Galein was knocked unconcissous when his modified ARC-170 scraped a large rock and his head slammed into the dashboard. Ahsoka then took control and piloted them out of the mess. Galein when he woke up was devastated by the trumatic event and furious at the Empire. He quit being a General because he thought his whole life he fought in bloody and violent battles that he regreted even commanding. And that is why he quit during the Galactic Civil War also because they had new leaders, Han Solo, Princess Liea, Starkiller, Luke Skywalker, and more. But now that the Empire destroyed his home he would fight once again with the Rebellion. He assembled a bunch of his close friends and rebels including, Kira (who Ahsoka did not like) and made a devastating strike against Darth Vader and the Emperor, just hours before the Battle of Yavin 4. During the battle at the Death Star, Kira stayed back in the hangerwhich theycame in through with the rebels, while Ahsoka and Galein fought against the Emperor and Darth Vader in the most horific and dangerous duel Galein, or Ahsoka had ever fought. Ahsoka was bent on bringing Vader back to the LIght Side of the Force, but Vader was so twisted he could not be changed. Meanwhile Galein had been suduced by the Emperor to join the Dark Side. In the end of the duel Galein was in a large Force-lock of lightning with the Emperor and Ahsoka being choked by Vader. After that Ahsoka spun her lightsaber at Vader's control box and then cut off his helmet. Vader was defeated...and the Emperor was exhausted. But just before Galein was about to kill the Emperor, he got a message from his comlink, Kira was getting pushed back with the Rebels by the swarms of Stormtroopers. So he left as quickly as he could.In the end of that firestorm Kira was mortally wounded, Galein couldn't loose her so he hopped on a transport with Ahsoka and all the Rebels to escape the Death Star. The mission was comprimised, and considered a failure. Kira's Death Kira later died peacefully on the planet Anocet, and her death wish was to just kiss Galein one more time. He solemly agreed, and allowed her to kiss him gently on the lips. Then she died in his arms.... Galein was devastated and didn't speak not even with Ahsoka for a few days or so. The Times That Followed In the times that followed Galein went on many missions with Zorin Koranus and now his wife Ahsoka, always a lightsaber shining in battle. Galein and Ahsoka's Last Mission Galein and Ahsoka go on a large mission with everyone they know including Zorin, in an attempt to stop the Emperor's clone. In the largest battle in Galactic History Galein and Ahsoka cannot stop the Eclipse-class Star Destroyer from crashing and they die, with Ahsoka and Galein saying then kissing one last time: "I can't hold it back! Zorin Leave NOW!!!" (Zorin does with much effort) "Just let it go Galein... let it all go...." Phyisical appearance At the begining of the Clone Wars Galein utilized two lightsabers, both had a rare yellow crystal from the planet Solari. Then, after Operation: Knightfall he had to toss them or be found out as a wanted Jedi. He later built two aqua blue lightsabers which he used for the rest of his life. He was one of the best Jedi to use the unorthadox Jar'Kai lightsaber technique. He moves mirrored that of the clone of Starkiller. He wore a Jedi tunic that had black leather like Anakin's but he also wore clone trooper armor. Traits "It is said that only a Jedi who is pure in heart can discover the true use in a Solari crystal." "I'm overwhelmed master. However, I do not believe I'm worthy of such a gem." "Galein I can see you will become a great Jedi, and you shall do noble things. Don't stray from who you are..." -''Kit Fisto talking to Galein before he put in his focusing crystal in his hilts'' Galein was not one of the most powerful Jedi in the order, but he was noble, courageous, and somewhat passionate. He would if need be sacrifice himself for others. He had a humorous spirit but could also be aggressive. He had twice walked the path of the Dark Side and returned, clearly having great emotional restraint. He died a hero when he stopped the Emperor's second clone from destroying Coruscant. And the Coruscanti had a golden statue made To remember him by for his great valor. Galein had also had two love interests, Ahsoka and Kira. He eventually married Ahsoka though. Galein unaware had other relatives living in the galaxy after his death. His most famous relative, was a descendant from his cousin in 130 ABY, his name was Hydan Starkiller, who helped to defeat Darth Krayt. Appearances *''Children of the Force (First appearance)'' *''Knightfall'' *''Final Encounter'' *''The Will of the Force (Dies)'' *''The Untold Legend of Zorin Book I: The Clone Wars'' *''The Untold Legend of Zorin Book II: Empire Rising'' *''The Untold Legend of Zorin Book III: Infinite Darkness'' *''Sith Killer Book I: The Beginning'' *''Sith Killer Book II: New Enemies'' *''Sith Killer Book III: Dark and Light'' Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Dead Characters Category:Males Category:The Order of Light Category:Generals Category:Clonefanatic